


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by mortenavida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Not Beta Read, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex Toys, this is kind of fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Steve is upset after the events of Infinity War and has his own way of coping.





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely Fam in the StuckyAUBang Slack (especially my lovely daughter there).
> 
> Read. At. Your. Own. Risk. This is a messed-up thing that I did because of a whacky conversation on the StuckyAUBang slack. Seriously. This is some messed-up nonsense. This is your only warning. If you come into my comments acting all upset, just know that you were warned.

Steve sat Bucky’s little hut in the now ruined plains of Wakanda. A few goats made noise outside, but he paid them no mind. Or really, he couldn’t bring his mind to focus on anything but the jar in front of him. Nobody but Okoye knew he had it, but that was mostly because she had stayed behind in the forest to do the same thing. So they had silently nodded at another before gathering as much dust as they could. She took what was left of her King, and Steve had taken what was left of his heart.

 

The sun had long past set before he leaned forward to place a hand on the jar. “Buck,” he said, voice hoarse. “Buck, you can’t keep doing this... leaving me.” He closed his eyes, letting out a small breath. “Stop going where I can’t follow.”

 

His only answer was another goat outside, calling out to the other surviving animals. He let out a sigh and stood, limbs feeling heavier than he knew they should. A bath was needed, he knew that, but...

 

Steve glanced back to the jar before grabbing it and leaving Bucky’s hut. He took the short trip back to the main palace, stopping by Shuri’s lab before going to his room. He wasn’t sure what got a hold of him, but Steve had to do something, had to feel Bucky one last time.

 

He poured Bucky’s ashes into the tube he had picked up before capping it, pressing down tight to make sure it stayed in place.

 

“You promised,” he said as he undressed. “You promised that after your mind was better and I was done, we could stay here.” Steve opened a drawer and pulled out the jar of vaseline he kept there. “We could finally take what we had further than just stolen kisses and rutting against the kitchen counter.” Steve sat on the bed, naked with the jar in hand. “You’re going to keep your promise, Buck.”

 

With that said, he lay back and spread his legs. He had done this plenty of times, just imagining how it would feel to have Bucky inside of him, so the preparation time didn’t take too long. Steve let himself enjoy it, shoving three fingers inside of himself and imagining them to be the metal digits on Bucky’s arm.

 

“ _Buck_ , god... Please.”

 

Steve groped the side of the bed until he found the tube. Taking a deep breath, he brought it between his legs and only gave himself a second to think about what he was doing before he pushed it inside of himself. It was an odd feeling, but the thought that what was left of Bucky was inside had Steve arching back and pushing it deeper. He kept his fingers on the end and stayed still, letting his body get used to the feeling of the object inside of him.

 

Eventually, he moved it, taking a shuddering breath as it slid out and back in. His hands moved faster, one on the tube and the other wrapped around his own erection. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, picturing Bucky’s sly smile as he thrust faster, his hair dangling just slightly over his face.

 

“ _Stevie_ ,” Steve was sure he would say. “ _Stevie, you feel so good._ ”

 

Steve let out a whine and arched back, coming into his hand faster than he anticipated. He let go of the tube, smiling as he heard it clatter on the floor.

 

“We finally did it, Buck.” Steve raised his hand to stare at the spunk across his fingers. “We did it.”

 

Steve rolled to the side, finally letting himself sleep.


End file.
